Nana
by Agent Melinda May
Summary: Betrayed by Ren. A broken heart that is trying to be fix. Being hurt by someone you love. And a new love trying to fix all of the damage that was done. That's what happening to Nana at this moment. But what can Yasu do to help Nana through her difficult time. Will Nana's heart be fix by Yasu? Or forever remain the same: broken?
1. Chapter 1

NANA Chapter 1

So much can change over a long time, or it can happen so quickly. My friend, Hachi, is now married. And right of now, I'm engaged to Ren. Hachi, had a son, and is happy with her family. But for me, this is entirely a different story. Will my happy ending come?

I could feel someone putting pressure over my heart, and doing C.P.R on me. Yasu. He was the one doing it to me, I know it.

"NANA!"

That voice dawned on me, and I knew it. Ren. He was here, and I knew he saw me like this, I wish he hadn't. A few minutes passed, and my eyes finally opened. I was able to breath again.

"What happen! Tell me, Nana!"

Ren had grabbed my shoulders, and was shaking me. I felt like puking now. Suddenly, it all stopped, and I saw Yasu had grabbed Ren, and yank him away from me.

"Let go of me right now, Yasu! Let go!"  
"I will only let go of you, when you calm down and that you don't shake Nana again. If you don't calm down I will ask security to escort you out. Do you understand?"

I stared at the two of them, a bit shock. Yasu was holding back his life long friend, Ren, so Ren wouldn't hurt me. My breathing had started to increase, and it was getting harder for me to breath again. I couldn't handle it.

Yasu had seen that, and was soon doing C.P.R on me again. It only took a few minutes, before I could breath again. When I looked around the room, Ren was already gone.

"Are you alright, Nana?"

"Yeah, thanks Yasu. Why did Ren leave?"

"I don't know, Nana. Probably to head back to the studio, and do some recordings. He'll be furious at the two of us, so lets let him be."

"Alright then, Yasu. Lets get out of here, and head to your apartment."

Yasu helped me up, and we both left my apartment. Ren was still on my mind, and I was worrying about him. He would never do that to me, and make me nearly suffocate. Did he mean for it to happen?

Both Yasu and I walked in quiet, as we went to his apartment. I missed the old days, when we were back in our old town. We always walked in quiet, and think to ourselves.

I've always thought of Yasu, as something more then a drummer, a defender, and a lawyer. But in my mind, deep down, I always though of us becoming a couple. Though that was before I met, Ren. It was something a long time ago, that I wanted us to be. Though it's too late, I'm engaged to Ren.

When we reached Yasu's apartment, the sky was already black. I missed being with Yasu, a lot more then I though I should.

"So what should we do, Yasu?"

"We should rehearse for the upcoming performance."

"We basically practice all day Yasu, don't you want to do something fun?"

"If you want to do something fun, then give me an example."

"If you say so, then."

I grabbed him by his tie, and pressed my lips against his. It shocked him a bit, but soon he relaxed into the kiss. We stood there just kissing, each other with passion.

The morning sun, soon rose and fill the room with light. Some how I was back in my apartment, and I didn't even remember what happen last nigh. My head was pounding against my skull, and I didn't feel a bit too good. On my bed table, there was a note from Yasu.

_Nana,_

_I brought you back to your apartment. You'll have a headache due to hitting your head on the table. It knocked you out cold. Call me when you wake up._

_ Yasu_

I didn't even realize it, but I had already dialed Yasu's number. It was only a matter of moments, before he picked up.

"Nana, are you okay?"

"Yeah, except that my head is pounding harshly. Other then that I'm fine."

"To be on the safe side, I am coming down and see what I can do to stop the pounding in your head. Be there soon."

"You don't need to-"

He already hung up, and he was on his way here. I just hated it a lot, he didn't need to come and check on me.

Standing up, I mange to lock my bedroom door, and soon I fell to the ground. I was started to ache all over, and tears began to fill my eyes.

"Nana? Are you okay, Nana?!"  
I couldn't say a single word, but let my sobs out. I was having a break down or something. There was a knocking on my door, and I knew Yasu wanted in.

"Go away!"

"Nana, please just open the door. Nana please. . . . ."

It grew quiet after a few minutes, and I heard Yasu slide down against the door. All Yasu wanted to do was help me, and I was rejecting him. I was being cruel to him, when he showed me kindness and caring. Finally, I turned the lock to me door, and cracked it open.

"Yasu, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. . . ."

The door soon open all of the way, and Yasu walked in. closing it, he lay down right next to me. Yasu pulled me close to him, and I began crying even more."

"It's alright Nana, you didn't mean too. You're just going through a rough patch at the moment."  
I carefully traced my finger tips over his face, and looked at him. A few tears were also going down his face, and I brushed them away. Suddenly, my lips were toughing his once more. We didn't do much except that we kissed, and I felt a lot more of emotions come over me. I never felt anything like this before, not even with Ren.

Ren.

I pulled away abruptly, and sat up. Ren came into my mind, and I soon remember I was engaged with him.

"Great, I just cheated with you. Just what I needed."

"You're the only cheating. I no longer have a girlfriend. But what will Ren say about this."  
"I don't know, we've been more distant lately then ever. I haven't talked to him for the past three months, and he would never harm me. It feels like when I see him, he is cheating on me behind my back."  
"That's because he is."  
"How did you know?!"

"He texted me last night, all about it. He's been cheating on your for the past three months, Nana. Ren truly has, been cheating.

I don't think he deserves you anymore, Nana. I think it's time to break off with him now. You don't even know how he's been cheating, nor do you want to know. It's clear that he has forgotten about you almost."

"I'm going to call that sorry-sick man, and get a full explanation from him about all of this!"  
"If you say so, Nana."  
I soon had his number dialed up, and had him on speaker phone. After a minute or two, he finally answered.

"Who is it?"

"Nana."

"Oh hey, Nana. How are things for you? Haven't heard from you in the past three months. So what is going on?"  
"I want to know. . .if you have been cheating on me."  
I heard a bit of laughing on the other end of the phone, and it soon died down.

"What makes you say I am cheating on you, Nana?"

"Are you cheating on me or not?"

We remained quiet for a few minutes, just waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Nana. I'm so sorry."  
"But you swore! Ren how could you!"

I hung up on my phone, and leaned up against Yasu. He wrapped his arms around me, and just kept me close to him. I needed all of the comfort I could get. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Yasu, if I ever start hurting you in any way at all, just tell me to stop. Alright?" 

"Alright, Nana."

I twisted myself around, and kissed Yasu on the lips again. On of his hands was on the back of my head, and the other my hip. We sat there kissing, until someone knocked on the apartment door. I walked out of the bedroom, with Yasu beside me.

"Who is it?" 

My tone sounded harsh.

"Open up, Nana, it's me Ren. We need to talk."

"Why even bother talking, Ren! The only reason why I know you've been cheating on me, is because Yasu told me! He said you texted him, and that the text stated that you were already cheating on me! So we have nothing more to say at all!"

"I'll explain everything if you let me in, then I am going to kill that Yasu for telling the secret!"

I suddenly stood in front of Yasu, defensively. Ren is not going to touch him.

"You're not getting anywhere near him, Ren! I've already heard enough from you! You've been cheating on me behind my back, so we are over!"

"We've been over for the past two months now, Nana. It's all over magazines that I ended my engagement, two months and a week after I started cheating. So yeah, you thought we were together, but we weren't.

You really are blind, Nana. No wonder you're always alone and tons of people hate you at home."

I heard his footsteps walk away, and I could soon no longer hear them. My entire body was shaking, and I soon collapse to the ground just plainly sobbing. A pair of hands were set onto my shoulders, flinching while looking up, I saw Yasu was still next to me. I was in so much pain, that I couldn't stop crying.

"Nana, can you be by yourself for a few minutes? I'm going to gather some of your stuff, then we are heading to my apartment, okay?" 

I just nodded my head, and stayed there on the floor. There was a bit of noise coming from the bedroom, and Yasu son came back with a duffle-bag, slung over his left shoulder. He picked me up from the floor and cradle me in his arms. Quietly, we both left my apartment and went to his.

I actually liked coming here to Yasu's apartment. Even though, there was no way to see the outside world, it makes me feel safe. Safe from all of the danger and hurt that's out there.

Yasu set me down on his bed, and I watch him. He pulled out his phone, and was soon dialing some number.

"Hachi, it's Yasu."

A bit of silence.

"No I'm fine. It's Nana she's-"

I could hear Hachi freaking out a bit.

"She's hurt emotionally. Ren, he broke her heart. She's over at my apartment. You can visit her you want, but she'll stay at my apartment for a few days."

A bit more of silence.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Hachi."

I remained quiet for a while, as he made more phone calls. He was calling a few other people, that we were friends with to come here. It wasn't long before everyone soon arrived.

Everyone was worried and angry, when they heard the news. Ren, went too far this time. He's the one that put me in this state.

I just lay there on the bed, tears falling down my face. In my head, every little memory of Ren and I flashed before my eyes. Now I just wanted them to burn, and be forever lost. Those memories, were putting me in more pain, and I started shaking.

Why did Ren have to hurt me? Why couldn't he just tell me the truth, and not tell me anything? How could he go behind my back, and break my heart like that?

Looking up, I saw Yasu had set next to me. He was rubbing my arm, and trying to give me some comfort. Yasu, was here for me, along with everyone else.

All of us now knew a new side to Ren. A traitor. That's what Ren is now listed to me. Someone who was once so kind and gentle, now turned sour and coldhearted. I just couldn't believe Ren turned into this monster. But it was the truth. And we all knew it.

Suddenly, there was a rapid hard knocking on the door. I completely froze, while everyone grew a bit uneasy and tense.

"Open up, Yasu! I know you are in there!" 

Ren. Ren was here. I knew it was Ren and he wanted revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

My heart started pounding quickly, and I could hear it in my ears. The air around me began to grow tight, and I started to have a heard time breathing. I was hyperventilating. Yasu finally took notice, and started to do C.P.R on me. It was only a matter of minutes, before I could breath again.

"Stay here, everyone. I'll handle him."

"Yasu, no. . . . . . ."

I watched him get up, and leave the room. There was a bit of arguing and someone falling outside in the hallway. And I started to wander, what was going on. But Yasu could handle himself and we all knew it. Soon we heard footsteps walking away, and then all was silence.

Standing up, I walked over to the door and cracked it open. Ren was gone, but Yasu was on the ground, getting up. When I saw Yasu's face, he looked badly hurt.

Tears were falling down his face, into the cuts on his cheeks, and his nose was gushing out a bit of blood. It was all so painful to see and endure. Swinging the door fully open, I ran out into the hallway and wrapped my arms around him.

"Why did you do something so stupid, Yasu?"

"He wouldn't have left, until he got what he wanted. Ren was angry at me for even telling you something, that I shouldn't have said. So I pay the price, Nana."

Yasu pulled me close to him, and I began crying once more. There was so much pain going through me, that I couldn't bear it at all. He gently rubbed my back, and we both stood there in quiet. Why was all of this happening?

In my head I began to question myself. Why is this all happening, because of me? Am I truly meant for this world? Would anyone care if I die? Is it because of me, that everything is being torn apart? Am I too lost to be saved?

Those questions kept on circling in my head, over and over again. I'm the one to be blame, not anyone that I love. They didn't deserve this pain at all, I'm the one that deserves it.

"Lets get you inside, Nana. Cause right now we're starting to form a crowd."

Yasu gently pushed me inside, into his apartment, and close the door behind us. Everyone was quiet, and we didn't say anything for an hour or so.

Everyone else was already gone and home by now, and only Yasu and I remain in the apartment. I still lay there on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Nothing seemed quite right at the moment, at least not to me. I just need time and space to heal. That's all I needed right now.

Days passed on into the month of February. I acted like I was okay, and everything. But really I wasn't. Ren would always do special things with me in this month, before he left me a long time ago. It hurt me a lot, just knowing we would never be doing something together anymore. I feel so alone, like the bright warm of homes is being taken over by the bitter cold of winter. My heart began to ache, as the thoughts of Ren filled my mind.

I was out walking in a park, when it began. Someone grabbed my hand, and pulled me with them, running. It knocked my breath out of me, and I saw who it was. Ren.

Stopping short, Ren pulled on me and I fell to the ground. I looked up to him panting, as he stared down at me glaring. Ren wasn't in a good mood one bit.

"Get up, Nana. We're ditching this park and heading to my hotel room."

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you!"  
standing up, I turned around and ran off in the opposite direction. Looking behind me, Ren was closing in on me. Tears had started to prick my eyes, as the thoughts of him and danger came to my mind. Finally, I took notice that my surroundings had changed. I had ran into the forest, with Ren behind me still.

"Leave me alone, Ren! Just go away!"

He grabbed my shirt, and yanked me to the ground. Over in the distance, I heard police sirens going off. Ren kept a clutch on me, and I fought against him. He held me down to the ground, and I continue on to struggle.

Not too far away, we heard the barking of dogs. Ren let me go, and ran off. I stay there down on the ground, tears going down on my face. Closing my eyes, I fell into a world of darkness.

My eyes open to the light of the room, and heard the sound of I.V's. I took notice and realize, I was in a hospital.

"Nana, thank goodness you are awake. The doctors thought you would be comatose."

"Yasu, what happen?"

"The police and I were going to ask you that, Nana. Start from the beginning on what you recall, alright?"

"I was in the park, then suddenly. . . . . . . Ugh, I don't remember. Its all a blur now. I can't remember any of it. Sorry."

"It's okay, Nana. The police are still looking for your attacker. The attacker left nothing but cuts and bruise's on you."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Someone was close by, and saw you and the attacker. You screamed at him, and ran off. He went after you and then you vanish into the woods. We got a bit of a description. Tall, pale, short black hair, and black clothes."

The description made me remember who the attacker was now. And the more I thought about, it became more clearer to me. And it soon became clear.

"Ren."


End file.
